The Steelworkers Charitable and Educational Organization (SCEO), the non-profit (501c3) arm of the United Steelworkers (USW), is applying for Environmental Career Worker Training Program (ECWTP) funds to support an initiative that will identify, recruit, train, and secure jobs for unemployed and underemployed workers in New York City and Pittsburgh, PA who live in communities where they are disproportionately exposed to environmental hazards, and are at risk of the inequitable health consequences of those exposures. We will find jobs for successful trainees in environmental construction, environmental cleanup (including cleanup of hazardous waste and hazardous materials) and green cleaning, and in green community health services. Our ECWTP effort will expand two partnerships ? one between the Tony Mazzocchi Center (TMC) and Make the Road New York (MRNY), the fastest-growing center for immigrant workers in the U.S., and the other between TMC and the A. Phillip Randolph Institute (APRI), the Pittsburgh branch of the AFL-CIO?s national civil rights organization. Over the five-year grant period, we will add to MRNY and APRI program expertise, leadership and experience, employer connections and H&S training skills through the TMC, and support of the ECWTP. These two partnerships will conduct 198,805 hours of training in 340 courses that will reach 455 workers ? at least 319 (75 percent) of whom will find employment in an environmental career path.